


星期恋人

by Mushimako



Series: [黄笠]星期恋人 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushimako/pseuds/Mushimako
Summary: 以第一人称写的黄笠。
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Series: [黄笠]星期恋人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666789
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

青春的定义是什么，自从小学升入国中之后就常常听周围的人说起，家人、同学、老师、朋友……在他们看来，青春是每个人都必须经历的一个过程，是人的一生中最为宝贵的时光、同时也是一种必要的历练。校园生活可以是青春的一部分，邻里间发生的故事也可以成为青春的一部分；而最为重要的是在这段青葱岁月中遇到的人，以及彼此间因碰撞磨合而生成的花火，‘恋爱’这一耳熟又陌生的词汇也因此成为了最常被提起的字眼，只不过在与‘黄濑凉太’相遇之前、我一度认为自己与所谓的男女情爱并没有什么特别的缘分。  
“笠松前辈，我喜欢你。”  
太过习惯充斥着汗水味的空气，太过执着于追求理想与履行责任，被人称为‘主将’的我几乎将所有的精力与时间都投入到了自己的‘工作’，无论再忙碌、又或是经历了多少坎坷与挫败，我都始终坚信这就是属于自己的青春。倒也不是说对恋爱没有兴趣，偶尔也会在身边朋友的诱惑与唆使下打听一些周围人的八卦；只不过这些发生在别人身上的故事终究只是‘故事’罢了，既不是自己的亲身经历、也不足以成为参考，然而直到那头顶‘奇迹’头衔的‘天才’站在我的跟前，绯红的面颊以及战战兢兢的模样让我最先联想到的是‘玩笑’两个字。然而男人的口气却坚定的让我无法忍心去怀疑，那双因紧张而握紧的双手死死的紧扣在一起，还没等到自己来得及开口、深吸了一口气的黄濑又重复了一句方才的‘告白’，只不过这次男人追加了一个微不足道的愿望，认真的眼神与诚恳的口气使得我的脸颊变得越来越热，就连拂过耳边的风声都凭空消失了、剩下的就只有自己那不争气的呜咽以及震耳的心跳。  
“一星期……一星期就好，前辈可以做我的‘恋人’吗？”  
“…………哈啊？”


	2. 一、告白

人生难免会遭遇意外与惊喜，或是成功与失败更替交错的大起大落，本以为无论发生多么可笑荒谬的事都不会让自己觉得太过惊讶、以至于打乱了自己的步调，可事实证明是我太过天真了。心不在焉的翻阅着面前的教科书，枯燥乏味的文字使得眼球开始隐隐胀痛；可真正让自己变得如此浮躁的并非是对学习的排斥或是抗拒，是因为发生在昨天傍晚的那出‘插曲’，直到现在、整个心脏仍旧因当时的悸动而狂乱不已。  
“那家伙果然对你‘告白’了啊。还说‘一星期就好’？这根本就是骗你上贼船的借口，你可别轻易上当啊。”  
被意料之外的对象告白后应该怎么做才好？没有任何的恋爱经验、也不曾真的和人交往过，就连‘喜欢某个人’的记忆和经历都没有，老实说我真的不知道该怎么办才好。愚蠢的效仿着正坐在自己对座的男人的做法试图从互联网上找到拥有类似经历的人，听听他们的说法、从中吸取相关的经验；可最终，自己还是选择了更为有效的方式，那便是面对面的‘倾诉’，可这并不是‘诉苦’，因为黄濑会向自己告白这件事本身并没有让我觉得困扰，就只有慌张与疑惑罢了。  
“‘果然’是什么意思？难道那家伙之前有对你们透露过什么吗？他说了些什么？”  
听着自己那性急的发问，面面相觑的小堀与森山就好像串通好了似的，一个满脸无奈的耸了耸肩，一个则是苦笑着叹了口气，一声‘黄濑还真可怜’让我难掩恼羞的咋了咋舌，频频的拍打着书桌、大声质问了起来。该不会你们其实全知道了，就我一个人被蒙在鼓里？！还没等我把话说完，立马将食指抵在双唇前的森山微微皱起了眉头，就好像在指责自己干嘛那么激动似的、时不时在桌下轻踢着自己的小腿。  
“那家伙表现的那么明显，恐怕全世界就你这个‘当事人’不知道了吧。不过既然对象是你、事情会变成这样的确也不意外。你说呢？小堀。”  
“嗯……这个嘛……我对这种事其实不太……”  
“听不懂你们两在说什么……”  
黄濑会对自己告白是‘意料之中’的事？  
森山与小堀都是我非常要好的朋友，无论是在球场上还是在生活中，两人都是值得他人去依赖和信任的好人，因此当我为黄濑的事而烦恼的辗转难眠时，第一个想到的就是两人的脸庞。为人老实的小堀虽然远远不如森山机灵却是个完美的倾诉对象，可若是想要获得值得参考的经验、或许还得多听听森山的话。然而出乎我意料的是，无论是之前还是现在、男人始终没有发表自己的意见，莫名的避讳态度让我忍不住开始猜忌，而事实证明距离自己最近的两位友人的确因为黄濑而在顾忌着什么，就好像被下了封口令似的、这难免让我这位‘当事人’感到有些不快。  
“不管怎么样，你答应他了么？”  
距离午休结束就只剩下不到十分钟的时间，就在自己收拾起桌上的杂物时、离席准备回到自己座位的森山不忘追问了一句，然而男人的发问让我顿时陷入了哑然，一声棱模两可的‘不知道’使得屹立在跟前的友人皱了皱眉，随即又好像放弃了似的、无奈的耸了耸肩双肩。  
“算了，反正也不关我的事，我还是少说两句的好。”  
“喂……你们两个到底是怎么回事？怎么感觉怪怪的……？”  
无论自己怎么试探又或是追问，小堀和森山都不愿意多谈、反常的态度让我有些不知所措，说实话、我宁愿森山拿这件事开怀或是嘲弄自己也不希望像这样处处被他回避。并没有什么奇怪的啊，这毕竟是你们两的私事，我们这些局外人无论说什么都没有实质性的意义不是吗？听似完美的理由根本就是用来推托的借口，见自己愤愤的皱着眉头、几度欲言又止的森山再次轻叹了一口气，随即挠了挠利落的短发，别有意味的抬手拍了拍自己的右肩。  
“嘛……有件事我倒是可以担保。黄濑他是认真的，所以你也别让他太难过啊。”  
“你到底想说什么……”

黄濑提出的‘愿望’很简单，就是希望我能成为他的‘恋人’，并不是永远、并不是想让我和他一起交往下去，时效是一个星期，而在一星期之后、两人还是前辈与后辈，还是主将与王牌，就和往常一样、黄濑的要求就这么简单。  
（不过事先说明这与‘尝试’可不一样哦！我不想让前辈误会、感觉像是我先设了个陷阱让你跳下去才这么说，虽然从感觉来说也差不了多少……）  
随着谈话的深入、渐渐不再像最初那么笃定的黄濑在说话的途中停顿了好几次，混乱的语序将他的紧张暴露的一览无遗。摇摆的眼神在犹豫再三后最终还是投向了自己，就好像生怕自己听不明白似的、然而在我听来他的那番解释就只不过是反复重复着相同的说辞罢了。  
（我并没有期待光凭一个星期的努力就能让前辈喜欢上我，怎么说呢……就是因为没有这种期待才只能想到这个方法，不知道前辈你懂不懂这种感受……）  
（……我怎么会懂。非但不懂还不明白你这么做的意义，既然你认定我在一个星期内不可能会喜欢上你，为什么又要我配合你做这种事？）  
我没有将自己是怎么答复黄濑的过程告诉森山与小堀，对一直劝说不要太让男人难过的他们来说，自己给出的‘答案’或许会显得太过残酷吧。可当时的我并没有想太多，几乎是凭着本能的感受就这么脱口而出：对黄濑的感受，对他这番告白的感受，以及对维系在两人之间的这份‘羁绊’的感受。说句心里话，其实我并不明白为什么黄濑会喜欢自己、又是为什么要喜欢自己，而这份喜欢究竟是从不断累积的信任而升华的爱慕，又或是纯属于对自己太过仰慕而心生的一种误解，我不明白，也不知道该不该打破砂锅问个清楚、唯一知道的就只有‘黄濑凉太’在自己眼里就只是一个备受期待的俊才而已，除此之外真的没有太多复杂的情愫。  
（无论怎么样你的这个提议太危险了。我无法接受，也不赞成，这种像是玩弄别人感情的事我也做不出来，就算你泪汪汪的来逼我也没用。）  
见自己袖着双臂、如是毅然的回绝道，难掩低落的‘奇迹’立马耷拉下了脑袋，这还是我第一次见到他如此颓丧的模样，就连那张俊俏的脸蛋都没了平日的英气，那总是神采奕奕的‘海常王牌’仿佛成为了传说、可一想到让男人表现的如此落魄的人不是别人、正是我自己，就算心里有再多的话想说，也瞬间变得不知道该如何开口了。  
（还有……关于你说的‘喜欢’，我认为你应该好好考虑、仔细想想是不是误会了什么。）  
（……好老套啊，前辈。你就不能用更新颖点的方法来拒绝我吗？这种老掉牙的台词我都听厌了。）  
不得不说，黄濑当时的反驳真的出乎了我的意料。既不像是谴责、也不像是在讥讽，与其说是在驳斥我的主张，还不如说这番话是说给他自己听的，而那所谓的‘老掉牙的台词’我一次都不曾对他说过，光是用猜的就不难知道男人已经在脑海中想象过无数次被我拒绝的画面，也难怪他表现的如此坦然、甚至比告白时显得更加的冷静。  
（我刚才也说了，我并没有指望前辈你能在短短的一星期里喜欢上我，我没有那么大的本事、不过也正因为没有这股底气，才会想要和你说个明白。）  
黄濑非常明显的是想从我这里得到些什么，然而他始终说的很含糊，与其说是怕被我猜到、还不如说是希望让我自己来揣摩，故意卖关子的作法就只会渐渐磨光彼此的耐性，但是我却多少能够明白他的心情。向一个不喜欢自己的对象告白，这无疑需要很大的勇气，况且就连黄濑自己也说不抱有任何的期待，那我又能为他做些什么？告白的人所需要承担的无非是一时的冲动，而被告白的人需要承受的就不光光只有被人爱慕的惊讶与意外了。我只是希望前辈能够在这一星期内假装‘喜欢’我，就当是一场梦、仅仅只是这样也都不行吗？更像是哭诉的请求让我再次陷入了哑然，明明知道自己不可以这么做、明明知道就算犹豫也不会改变彼此的态度，事情还没有开始、结局就已经明了，被划上‘保质期’的‘恋情’最终只有一个结局，那就是两败俱伤、谁都不会从中得到幸福。  
（……难道你是为了彻底死心才想到这个方法的吗？是为了让我伤害你才想到这种荒唐的计划的吗？）  
（果然什么事都瞒不过你呢，真不愧是前辈。）  
（………………）  
人们常说不撞南墙心不死，只有尝到了真正的苦头才懂得是时候该抽身、是时候该放弃、是时候该断了痴心妄想的念头。其实不光光是黄濑、我也是这样的脾气，固执的坚信自己所坚持的信念才是正确的，从而疏忽了许多人的感受、也犯下过不少无法弥补的错误。这会不会是男人计划的一部分呢？利用这种每个人多少都能同感深受的大众心理来卸下自己的防备，的确、恋爱会让人变得盲目，盲目到无论变得多么卑微都心甘情愿，黄濑不希望自己变成这样、所以才会提出这样的要求，然而在我看来他的这一请求仍旧是贪婪的一种表现，明明说着不抱期待、却还是希望自己能给他创造一丝快乐的回忆，若不是因为贪心、为什么又会想出这样的办法？  
“啊、主将！下午好！今天（也）辛苦了！”  
因为要和负责管理风纪的老师探讨最近校内的近况而不得不放弃了部活例行的体能训练，当我提着球鞋匆匆推开半掩的球馆大门时，最先撞见的不是常常站在入口处视察训练进度的武内，而是光着上身的早川，聒噪的嗓门无论过去多久还是没法让人习惯，却又明白对方其实并没有恶意而无法因此责怪什么。辛苦了，训练怎么样了？所有人都有来吧？一边说着，一边踩着回荡在球馆的哨声走进了场馆，见自己如是问道，连连点头的早川掰着手指细数起了今天参加训练的人数，专注得神情就像个孩子、让我忍不住在心里偷笑，不禁感慨自己‘主将’的位置总算后继有人。  
“基本上全都（来）了！啊、顺便监督他说一（会）要让大家看其他县内敌对校的比赛录像，所以今天部活（提）早半小时结束，让我来和主将你（说）一声。”  
“好的，我知道了，辛苦你了。”  
人只有在做自己感兴趣的事的时候才不知道疲倦这两个字该怎么写。拍了拍满头大汗的早川的肩头、在场外脱下了脚上的室内鞋；待到自己系紧了鞋带、从场边的长椅上站起身时，黄濑的身影突然在脑海一闪而过，而在那瞬间之前、我还没能意识到部活期间的这两个小时对两人来说是多么尴尬又关键的时刻。本能的习惯还是战胜了客观的理智，视线随着人群的喧嚣不断在球场上搜寻着男人的身影，可黄濑并不在球场上、更没有在场边休息。难道他又因为兼职没法来参加部活了么？忍不住如是暗暗猜想道，恰巧和早川刚做完拉伸的中村从眼前经过、就在自己开口的刹那，一股莫名的违和感突然在心头蔓延，不停的在质问自己为什么要那么关心男人的动向，这种时候难道不应该尽量避免与男人照面才是最明智的选择吗？  
“中村。……黄濑他人去哪了？怎么没看到他？”  
“黄濑……？啊、他说他去洗把脸，应该很快就能回来了吧，主将你是有什么急事吗？”  
“……不，没有。”  
就算见了面又能怎么样呢？把话说清楚、又或是把该说的话都说明白？暧昧不适合自己，而恋爱游戏更不像是自己做得来的事，明明知道这一点那为什么又要犹豫呢？自己到底是在害怕什么呢？望着中村离去的背影，在短短的三十秒内、我也想了很多，只是脑袋里所想的和身体自主做出的行为根本是背道而驰，心里就好像呐喊一般勒令自己专心投入到训练、去履行身为主将的责任，然而身体还是毅然的迫使双腿迈出了步伐，一步步朝着球馆后方走去，这种感觉真的很让人觉得急躁。  
“……黄濑，练习赛就快开始了，你在这里做什么？”  
“前辈……？”  
当黄濑的身影映入眼帘时，男人并没有在洗脸、也没有在喝水，而是坐在通往停车棚的阶梯上，双手不断挤压着脚踝，脸上的肤色显得有些苍白。虽然不能说是意料之中、可黄濑那意外被自己撞见的糗样并没有让我感到有多意外，随时都有可能复发的脚伤就像是一颗不定时的炸弹，在求胜的路上海常付出了不少惨重的代价，其中、王牌的负伤是最为致命的，为此我与武内监督也商讨了不少对策，可要想在不打击黄濑自尊的情况下减少他的负担，这样的‘善心’只不过是一种不切实际的理想罢了。  
“糟糕……没想到被前辈给发现了呢。真不好意思，可以请你再等一会会儿吗？我很快就能恢复了，到时候我会自己走回去的。”  
牵强的笑容自己已经看过不下三次，而最近类似的表情在黄濑脸上也出现的越来越频繁。就和昨天男人对自己表白时一样，在他一次又一次的解释着自己的诉求时，黄濑笑得和现在一样勉强、甚至多了一份凄楚，即便如此当时自己也没有动摇。今天在热身的时候太拼命了，一不小心拉伤了肌肉、所以稍微有一点点疼；还没等对方把话说完、握成一团的拳头就已经朝着男人的头顶挥去，只听‘咚’的一声、立马将身体蜷缩成一团的‘奇迹’抱着脑袋，一边用跺着双脚、一边频频倒吸着冷气，低声嚷嚷了起来。  
“好痛、……好痛啊！干嘛突然打我啊！我腿已经很痛了耶！哪有这么对待伤患的啊！”  
“这是对你撒谎的惩罚！伤势复发了就直说啊！如果我没有发现的话、你难不成是打算顶着伤参加接下来的练习赛吗？！”  
我的愿望、海常的野心，这一切都要让黄濑来背负，说实话这对他真的不公平。当武内将写明了确切病情的报告交到我手中的那刻，我的心里就只有愧疚两个字；也是从那一刻起我与球队中的其他选手一同下定了决心，绝对不会再让海常、让黄濑留下败北的回忆。主导着这份决心的究竟是个人的情绪、又或是主将的职责？让我开始回头细想这一点的不是其他琐碎的小事、正是黄濑对自己的告白；既然觉得愧疚那就一定需要补偿，用行动来证明、用事实来说话，这才是我原本的计划，可为什么看到因伤势复发而躲藏在偏僻角落的男人时，脑海里所想的竟不单单只是想要帮他一把那么简单？  
“……这时候我该做些什么。”  
感觉灵魂像是被肉体彻底背叛了一般、思绪跟不上身体的速度，无论心底藏了多少深思熟虑的想法，可一旦到了嘴边、却都成了截然相反的话。见自己像是自言自语般的开口道，循声仰起头来的‘奇迹’眨了眨眼，就好像在问自己到底想说什么似的、这恰恰也是我想为自己弄明白的问题。踱步来到了男人的身旁，一言不发的在他的身旁坐下了身；深吸了一口气，眺望着不远处的停车棚，有些事、有些话可以骗得了别人却永远骗不了自己，直到眼下的这一刻，我才深深有了这样的自觉。  
“如果我是你的‘恋人’，这种时候我该做些什么？”  
“前辈……！”  
这绝对不是‘喜欢’，绝对不是；也不是什么赔偿，更不是什么怜悯。我只不过是将这份心情的来龙去脉弄个明白而已，为什么所有的理智在男人的面前会彻底消散，为什么明明知道自己的所作所为是错误的却还是跨出了那危险的一步。温热的大手在不知不觉间抚摸上了立起的膝盖，肩膀的相触让悸动的心脏慢慢恢复了平静；啊啊……或许，只是或许，我与你之间并没有什么不同。

都是胆小又贪婪的生物。  
活着、爱着、喜欢着，却又不敢承认的卑鄙小人罢了。

“一星期。一星期就好，让我们好好相处吧。……‘笠松’。”  
“………………喔。”


	3. 二、牵手

恋爱就与教科书一样有着固定的蓝本，尽管和人交往的方式因人而异、可日本人那保守拘谨的民族特性奠定了最基本的一个框架，每个人都必须经历那段循序渐进的过程，从陌生到亲昵，从拘束到放纵。  
“啊、前辈！早上好！今天也好早呢～”  
“……早。”  
一大早就看到黄濑那张灿烂的笑脸对我来说是比任何东西都要奏效的‘醒神药’，称不上喜悦也称不上诧异、看着衣冠整齐的黄濑冲着自己挥了挥手、微红的脸颊上还留有汗珠的痕迹。见自己不冷不热的敷衍了一声，眨了眨双眼的‘奇迹’显得有些尴尬，可还是殷勤主动上前、为我打开了拦截在庭院前的铁门，眯笑着的双眸中满是期待，可我却不知道男人到底在期待什么，也不敢往深处思考太多。  
“没想到能够像这样和前辈一起上学呢～也不枉我一大早起床了。”  
“白痴啊你……直接在车站门口碰面不就好了，特意跑我家来干嘛。……”

我不懂恋爱，也不曾有过任何恋爱的经验，然而黄濑却不一样。  
尽管不是认真的、可黄濑的确和人交往过，恐怕他是海常所有社员中唯一有过实际恋爱经验的人，因此就算我为两人间那悬殊的‘差距’而懊恼不已，也不知该找谁去商量、又不可能向黄濑本人寻求所谓的‘意见’。并肩一同走在通往车站的马路上，自行车的铃声与汽车的迪鸣回荡在街道，激起了人群的喧嚣。千篇一律的场景与平日没什么变化，却因为黄濑的存在而让心跳快乐几分；明明不想逃避、可还是不争气的从制服的口袋中摸出了缠绕成一团的耳机，试图躲进音乐的世界逃避眼下的尴尬，却被黄濑的一声叫唤轻易打断。  
“对了，前辈。这周六你有没有空啊？我们一起去看比赛吧。”  
忽如其来的邀请完全出乎了我的意料之外，就这么愣愣的眨着双眼、望着兴致勃勃的黄濑，高涨的情绪不同自己的拘谨，看着男人如此游刃有余的模样，身为‘前辈’、为自己感到丢脸的同时也让我感到莫名的窝火。比赛？什么比赛？最近有篮球比赛吗？一边回忆着、一边下意识追问道，而闻言的‘奇迹’则是果断的摇了摇头，故作神秘的窃笑助涨了心头的那份焦躁，迫使脚下的步伐越走越快，就这么将得意忘形的黄濑无情的甩在了身后。  
“你不肯说就算了。有本事你一辈子都别说、也别指望我会陪你一起去看那所谓的‘比赛’。”  
“别别别！前辈你等等我啊！我说就是了！别走啊……前辈……！！”  
就算两人已经开始‘交往’，可黄濑还是直呼我为‘前辈’、就与平常一样。其实我内心并不像外人所认为的那样对身份或者辈分有那么的在意，就好比早川他们将我称为‘主将’、而黄濑却称我为‘前辈’。两者在我听来都包含着尊敬的心意，也夹杂着些许敬畏的心思，光是这样、‘称谓’本身的作用就已经被发挥的淋漓尽致，对此我也没有什么不满，而在对待黄濑的态度上我也尽量做到和他人一视同仁。  
“是棒球比赛啦。是我姐姐的同学给她的票子，可是她对体育没什么兴趣、就转手送给我了。”  
凭男人的步幅只要多夸几步就能追上自己的脚步，可黄濑就好像故意似的摆出一副气喘吁吁的样子，又刻意绕道自己的跟前，双手拉扯着背囊的肩带，用着倒退的方式、踉踉跄跄的迈着脚下的步伐。前辈你该不会是对棒球没有兴趣吧？实在不行的话去看电影也行啊。说完，难掩性急的‘奇迹’微微皱起了眉头、轻声咋了咋舌，这还是我第一次在那张精致的脸蛋上看到如此焦急的神情，说实话、竟还挺讨人喜欢。  
“前辈——！你不要不说话啊，‘好’还是‘不好’、你倒是吱个声嘛……”  
“我要是去了的话有什么好处？”  
恶作剧的小聪明也属于冲动的一种，尽管平日里碍于前辈与主将的身份而给人一种成熟稳重的印象，可事实上在家里我也会常常耍些小花招戏弄两个年幼的弟弟、而黄濑那急于引起自己注意的性急模样碰巧让我联想到总是嚷嚷着要我陪他们一起玩游戏的亲人。听着自己那别有意味的反问，稍许停顿了一会儿的黄濑慢慢站稳了身子，而涌动在心头的‘期待’也让我跟着一同停下了脚步，就这么目不转睛的凝视着男人的双眸、偷偷在心底轻笑了起来。  
“没好处的话我特意早起陪你去看棒球比赛干嘛，还不如找小堀他们出来逛街，还能睡个懒觉。”  
“话不是这么说的啊！我可是在约前辈出去‘约会’诶！你怎么可以在这种时候戏弄我啊……”  
就算黄濑明确的说出了自己的‘用意’，可说实在的、我感受不到什么实感，无论是我们正在交往的‘事实’也好，又或是眼前的男人是自己的‘恋人’这一觉悟也罢，我的心里至今都没有找到应有的真实感，所以在这种时候自然也就不知道该用什么样的态度来回应黄濑对我的期待。然而他那闷闷不乐的怄气模样的确让我有些心动；感觉到耳背莫名的开始发烫，就连手心都不受控制的开始冒汗，倒也不是因为黄濑主动提出约会的事而突然感到这么紧张，纯属是为这么容易就行动的自己感到异常狼狈。清了清嗓子过后，将视线投向别处的我就这么避开了男人的目光，可还没等到自己想到搪塞与敷衍的借口、再次站到自己跟前的‘奇迹’收敛起了所有的表情，凝重肃穆的模样让我不禁在心头诧异，那是属于‘男人’才有的表情，而类似的神情我就只有在球场上亲眼见过，可此时此刻，我们之间并没有那条依靠篮球而支撑的‘纽带’、更不存在求胜与共进的约定或是束缚。  
“前辈……你会去的吧？‘约会’。”  
“……我会考虑的。”

‘约会’到底是什么？又该做些什么？什么事情是不该做的，又有什么事情是不得不做的。其实有关恋爱与约会之类的字眼我也听过不少，可大多的‘小道消息’都是从森山嘴里听来的；看着男人神神叨叨的眯着双眼、就算明知对方不是坏人也难免会心起疑心，可比起自己、森山至少愿意去打听或是学习有关‘恋爱’的事。不像我，对什么都只是过耳云烟、既不好奇，更不会觉得在乎。  
“一般来说就是看看电影、逛逛街之类的吧？”  
将封存在保温瓶中的浓汤缓缓倒入了装满米饭的便当盒，用着长匙均匀的搅拌；森山那过于正经的脸竟让我感到有些紧张，不知是否是出于心虚、森山所说的每一句话在我听来都像是在嘲讽，哪怕男人是真的想要给我点建议，尽管我多少也清楚这些不知从哪道听途说的‘消息’并没有听上去那么值得他人相信。  
“实在不行可以找个高档点的餐厅吃饭。不过话说回来……一般约会都是由男人掏钱，可你和黄濑都是男人，所以到底该由谁付钱？”  
“应该得我来吧。再怎么说我也是‘前辈’，怎么好意思让后辈掏钱。”  
“嗯……这样。”  
既然是在森山和小堀面前我也懒得伪装什么，不懂的事就是不懂、不知道的事情就是不知道，硬是不懂还要装懂的话就只会留下话柄被森山借机嘲笑罢了。见自己不假思索的如是回答道，托着下颚的森山意味深长的沉思了一会，比起始终说个不停的森山、坐在男人身旁的小堀就和平时一样安静老实，默默的吃着手中的午餐，时不时的点头应和。话说这么说没错啦……可你这么做会不会打击到黄濑？别看那小子平时总是嘻嘻哈哈的，骨子里要强的很、你又不是不知道；说完，就这么将堆放在勺子中央的食物塞进了口中，别有意味的‘提点’让原本还算踏实的心脏忽然‘咯噔’了一下，可还没来得及等我开口问个明白，吞咽下了食物的森山再度启唇，一边说着、一边摆弄起了手中的餐具。  
“而且是他主动邀你的，或许早就瞒着你、把所有事都打点好了吧？”  
“啊、的确像是黄濑会做的事呢。他这个人还蛮细心的，说不定对这种事要比笠松你要想的更周到吧。”  
“…………大概吧，这样也好，省的我操心。”  
比起对恋爱根本就是一张白纸的我、或许将所有的事全部交给黄濑来打点对两人更好一些吧。好比对‘交往’这件事的态度，明明两人在昨天正式确定了‘恋人’的关系，可我却什么都没有多想、空荡荡的脑海里就只是非常被动的接受了这个事实，既没有一个具体的计划，也没有一张像样的蓝图。倒也不是心里还存有顾忌或是心结，单纯的只是不知道该从哪里下手罢了；交往之后的第一件事该做什么？又该在哪一步时大声叫停？说起来……虽然是在交往，可我们只有一个星期的时间不是吗？在这短短的七天里得实现你的多少期待才能让你心甘情愿的选择放手，无怨无悔的选择‘离别’的事实、放弃对我这样一个不识情趣的大男人的执念以及妄想呢？  
“而且比赛的时间是这个礼拜六。而我们在下周二就要分手了，无论怎么说……我也只能尽我所能给他留下点好的回忆了。”  
“也是……辛苦你们了。”

就连普通的恋爱都没有谈过，被限定时间的恋爱就更是闻所未闻。根据森山的说法，据说现在流行一种被称为‘星期恋人’的‘游戏’，而具体施行的方法就与黄濑的提案十分接近，两人在一星期之内像普通情侣那样交往、可一旦过了时效就不得不分手，彼此都不能反悔或是追究。这么做的目的是什么呢？如果从一开始就不抱有能和对方走到最后的期待又为什么要恋爱呢？和我一样感到困惑的小堀倒是为这些寻求恋爱刺激的人们寻找了一个非常‘完美’的借口，猜想或许有些人早就料到自己的爱恋无法修成正果才会想要制造美好的回忆，尽管结局同样是分离、可至少快乐幸福过，这恐怕才是真正的‘不留遗憾’吧。  
“笠松前辈，差不多到闭馆的时间了，要不我们一起收拾一下吧。”  
“……喔，好。”  
太过专注于自主训练以至于忘了时间，直到黄濑主动上前提醒、我才留意到空荡荡的球馆里就只剩下我和黄濑两人。原本那因全神贯注而甚至忘我的集中力在瞬间被打散，就连萦绕在球馆中的尴尬都因此变得生硬起来；见自己像是默认般的点了点头，傻笑了几声的黄濑转身自顾自的捡起了脚边的篮球，将一个个橙色的物件丢进了不远处的球车，乖巧的态度总有一种故意讨好的意味。看着男人这么殷勤的模样，没有来由的、一股异样的失落感突然蔓延上了心头，比起现在对自己言听计从的乖宝宝形象，我反而更喜欢以前他那总是动不动就得意忘形的嚣张态度。再说如果他今后一直那么听话的话，我又该拿什么借口对他拳打脚踢来发泄自己心里的那些怨气？  
“……黄濑，球馆的钥匙应该在你这吧？过会记得把门锁上，我先去收拾东西了。”  
明明是在‘交往’，然而两人的距离却变得比以往更加疏远了；我不知道黄濑心里是否也有着这样的‘错觉’，又或是对方有意制造这种气氛来试探自己，可一想到我们拥有的时间也只不过只有一星期而已，会急着想要表现也情有可原。将沾满了汗水的毛巾放进了背囊，随手拿来了搁置在长椅旁的拖把；当我拖着沉重的工具、朝着球场中央走去时，推着球车的黄濑正好从眼前经过，彼此都注意到了对方的存在、彼此也都在第一时间停下了脚步。就这么面面相觑对望了很久，最先按捺不住尴尬的黄濑微微耸着双肩、干笑了两声，一声支支吾吾的‘那个……’让我也跟着一同拘束了起来，抬手挠了挠后脑，一连深吸了好几口空气。  
“前、前辈……过会要不要一起回家啊？想聊聊今早的事……那个……就是周六的比赛……”  
“不是比赛，是‘约会’才对吧？”  
“…………”  
在恋爱方面我已经够胆小的了，若是连经验丰富的黄濑都开始畏畏缩缩的话，别说是一个星期、就算花上一年恐怕都不会有什么结果。就像我在中午对森山所说的那样，我们的时间很有限、而在这七天里我希望能够给黄濑留下一个不会让两人后悔甚至留恋的回忆，尽管我并不知道此时此刻我所做的一切是否能够满足黄濑的期待，更不知道这是不是就是‘爱’他的表现。  
“今天我也问了问森山他们，除了看比赛之外你还有其他地方想去的么？比如电影之类的，或者有没有什么想吃的餐馆？”  
“等等等等、前辈你别突然问那么多啊！至少让我稍微整理下头绪，你一口气说那么多我脑袋都快转不过来了……！”  
看着男人满脸通红的抱着脑袋，滑稽的模样让我忍不住笑出了声来。其实黄濑并不像表面看起来的那么游刃有余，一直被女人团团包围、想必之前的恋爱经验也一定和女人有关。既不想像对待女人那样来对待自己，又不想因为表现的太过娴熟而让自己产生太过被动的感觉；小堀说的是对的，黄濑不单单只是‘细心’、甚至非常敏感，可无论再怎么心思缜密也只不过是十六岁的青少年而已，总有青涩与懵懂的地方，笨拙的一面让我反而有了不少的自信。  
“啊……嗯……也是……不单单只能去看比赛呢……毕竟是约会啊……怎么可能看一场比赛就散场了呢……”  
一边自言自语着、一边在原地来回踱起了步，这还是我第一次看到黄濑如此慌张的模样，就好像一只丢了方向的飞鸟、除了不断在原地迂回之外根本不知该怎么办才好。时不时的斜着目光窥探自己的神色，欲言又止的态度难免会让人感到有些着急。你到底什么意思？有什么话就说啊，再磨蹭下去校门都要关了；见自己如是催促道，停下了脚步的黄濑瞪大着双眸、吞咽了口唾沫，一声‘全要’让我忍不住挑了挑眉、一头雾水的看着跟前的‘后辈’。  
“我既想和前辈看电影又想和前辈吃饭。怎么说呢……就是不到万不得已的时候不想放前辈回家，大概就是这个意思……唔嗯……这样会不会太贪心啊？”  
“‘贪心’倒不至于。可你那比赛是早上十点吧？所以那天我得早起，不知道下午撑不撑得住，要是中午能找个打瞌睡的地方就好了……”  
这没有问题！实在不行可以在电影院里小睡一会，我会负责好好照顾前辈的！  
我没有黄濑的那股激情，是因为我认定自己是‘迎合’的那一方，期望在这七天之后彼此都能放下未解的困惑、寻找到自己想要的答案。黄濑其实不知道，我之所以会答应他的请求更多是为了我自己；我想知道当我看着他为了海常不惜冒着风险不断向前的身影时，为何心跳会加速、为何会恼火；又是为何会留守，为何会变得想要哭泣。看着男人一边掰着手指一边细数起了当天约会的种种细节，像是见面的地点与时间、又或是电影的场次和饭点的名字。一边倒的对话光是听着就让人觉得烦躁，然而我并没有插嘴打断、就这么静静的听着，一是不忍心泼对方的冷水，二是认为自己多少也算是他的‘恋人’，这点小事或许应该多迁就迁就他才是。可就在自己暗暗走神、发起呆时，突然将脸凑到眼前的黄濑大声嚷嚷了一声我的名字，惊得我连连向后退了几步，恼羞成怒的责骂起来。你干嘛啊！突然那么大声！不会好好说话啊？！音落，完全被喜悦冲昏了头脑的‘奇迹’就这么咧嘴憨笑着，丝毫没有反省的意思，让我忍不住抬起了右腿。  
“别以为我们姑且算是在交往我就不会动手揍人……！赶紧收拾东西了！再拖下去学校那边就真要催了，把球车放好后就过来帮忙，我一个人做不完那么多事……”  
“前辈，我还有一个小小的要求，不知道你愿不愿意答应啊？”  
细长的手指不知在何时已经缠绕上了自己的手腕，熟悉的热度比往常还要来的炙热，而男人的喜悦更是隔着肌理不断传来，这不是一个好的征兆、那让自己困惑已久的悸动再次加快了心脏的跳动。掌心贴着小臂的内擦来到了手心，指节穿过了手指的缝隙、又猛地曲起；就这么死死扣住了自己的右手，惊人的力道就好像生怕我会逃走一样，然而当不断沁出的汗珠濡湿了我自己的手掌时，那细细颤抖的指节竟莫名的让我安心了下来，就好像呵护一个易碎的器皿似的、将有些阴凉的指尖贴上了男人的手背。  
“过会能不能就‘这样’一起回家……？就算被人看见、也绝对不能松手哦。”  
“……随便你了。”


	4. 三、拥抱

有关‘爱情’的传言大多都是美好的，像是与恋人相处时的愉快、当寂寞时有人在身旁陪伴时的安然；我一直都怀疑之所以我总是听到那些维护‘爱情’的‘经验之谈’是因为消息源实在太过单一的缘故：除了森山之外还是森山，而偏偏男人是这个世上对恋爱心存最为不切实际的幻想的人，越是细想、我就越是为自己那可悲的人脉关系感到可悲。  
“咦？笠松？今天怎么就你一个人？森山呢？他去哪里了？”  
“喔，小堀，你来了啊。”  
喜欢一个人的心情真的就只有快乐而已吗？  
我承认如果真有那么一个人能够明白自己的难处与空虚、并愿意倾听自己心头的苦闷的话，真的是一件可遇不可求的好事。可这种‘工作’只是‘恋人’的专利吗？如果真的想要倾诉、找朋友聊聊天不就可以了吗？类似的想法一直都在脑海中挥之不去，也因为如此、与黄濑正在交往的自觉总像是缺少了某个至关重要的部分，让我常常迷惘，也让我频频沉思；而就在小堀出现的刹那、思绪的中断助涨了心头的烦躁，就连四肢都变得异常疲软无力，缓缓的合上了面前的书本。  
“森山他去倒垃圾了，大概过会回来。怎么，你有事找他啊？”  
“也不是什么急事，刚刚理书包的时候发现他国语课的笔记在我这，明天不是还有小考么？所以想趁早还给他。”  
“哦……这样……”  
与黄濑交往了多久、三人那像是定时般的‘圆桌会议’就持续了多久。无论是与黄濑交往，还是自己正与男人在恋爱，两者都不是什么可以向人炫耀的秘密，除了小堀和森山之外、就只有我和黄濑两名当事人知情了。可若是没有森山在场，我也不知道该怎么和小堀开这个口，毕竟小堀比自己还要‘不食人间烟火’，明明是个好人、在同性间的评价也非常之高，却与恋爱没什么缘分，这实在让人想不明白。  
“要不这样吧。我记得你过会还要去找班导谈升学的事？你把笔记先给我好了，过会森山回来的时候我直接把东西交给他就行了。”  
听自己如是提议道，果断点了点头的小堀将手中的笔记放在了桌角，几句惯例的寒暄过后便扬长而去，留下我一人愣愣的坐在原位，看着书写在册子表面的文字，端正的字迹倒是与森山那帅气的外表颇为相似，只可惜一想到男人骨子里那爱做梦的天性、除了叹气之外我也不知道该怎么评价他才好。  
“说起来……他们两不都是理科比较强么，难不成还偷偷留着一手……？”  
一旦升上三年级、在现实的压迫下和自己相同年纪的考生一样不得不思考有关未来的事，而一些无法逃避的问题如同雨后的春笋般浮上脑海，随时随地都有可能扰乱人的兴致，好比引退、好比大学、好比一年一度在樱花季节落幕的仪式。担任副部长的小堀不单单是一名优秀的篮球选手，同时也是老师们眼中的模范学生，而森山的学习成绩也远比旁人所想的要来得优秀。唯独我、因将太多的心思分在社团活动而常常疏忽学业，明明在处理部活的相关事宜时做的有模有样，可一旦遇到学习方面的问题、就连最基本的时间分配都做不好，还真是让人自惭形秽。  
“唔……要不偷偷看一眼好了，碰巧最近的课都没怎么好好听……”  
一时兴起的坏心使得指节像是着了魔似的摸上了本子的边角，明明不是什么大不了的事、却莫名的让心跳不断加速。记录在纸张上的要点随着自己的动作开始渐渐变得明晰，除了课堂上老师再三强调的着重点之外还有森山自己在课外整理的一些资料，好比三岛由纪夫的生平，以及他文学创作的风格、甚至于对‘爱情’的定义。  
“‘在三岛的文学世界中，鲜有浪漫和甜蜜的恋爱，而是多描写了情爱中的困扰、无奈、焦虑’……”  
我对文字方面的东西研究的不深，除了篮球杂志之外也不怎么阅读文学或是其他类型的小说，至于自己是怎么知道这些文豪与泰斗的、大多都是学校老师们的功劳，碍于应试、每个人都不得不去死记硬背一些考点大纲，自然而然的也就记住了一些常常在教科书中出现的名字，三岛由纪夫更是首当其冲。印象中我读过他的那本《假面的告白》，虽然只是节选、可留给我的印象非常深刻；早就听说这本《假面的告白》是三岛由纪夫的半自传小说，故事讲述了他的生平、他的年少时光以及成长，故事的细节我已经记不清了，只知道三岛由纪夫和现在的我非常接近，他爱慕过男人、同时也憎恨着他，扭曲的爱情观甚至可以用混乱来形容，却是那么的激进强烈，不禁让人感到是那么的真实。  
“……不过我和黄濑之间应该没法和那么极端的例子放一起相提并论吧。”  
我不认为自己在处理感情方面的手段有多极端，就算有些时候说话会显得太过直接、可并不会通过扭曲的方式来证明自己的情感。那么黄濑呢？‘星期恋人’的主意究竟是一场游戏、又或是向自己展示真诚的一种方式？如果黄濑是想通过这种方式来向我宣誓内心对自己的爱慕，那我究竟该不该将这场恋爱归类为‘扭曲’？又是否该用同样‘扭曲’的方式来回应他对我的那份爱意？  
“看来是我把事情想的太简单了啊……嗯……”

在与黄濑一起牵手回家的那晚，我始终都辗转难眠，即便特意用冷水清洗了身体、还刻意避开父母的视线将封存在储藏室的电扇搬进了房间。可无论吹了多少冷风、有洗了多少回的手，残留在手心的余温依旧挥之不去，就好像化为细胞的一部分似的、随着血液渐渐渗入了身体的每一个角落。起初、本以为只要身体挨的足够接近，再利用制服的衣袖遮挡一下是不会被人看出端倪的；然而就在我们一言不发的站立在车厢的角落、仿佛故意逃避肌肤相处的事实而全神贯注的听着车内的广播时，忽然扭了扭身子的黄濑忽然抬起脑袋，一边望着镶嵌在车厢上方的电子屏幕，一边从口袋中摸出了手机，紧扣着手指的大手也在不自觉中加重了力气。  
（前辈，下一站就要下车了呢，我们往外面站一点吧。）  
（喔、喔……）  
说不紧张那是绝对不可能的，可这种心虚与做了坏事的罪恶感有着决定性的不同，硬要说的话、或许与‘羞耻’更加接近。不光光是脸颊、就连整个脑袋都像是火烧似的阵阵发热；为了摆脱这种恼人的失措感，我有想过逃开、也试过从黄濑的‘魔爪’中抽回自己的手，可还没等我下定决心开始动作、男人就像是预感什么似的猛地加紧了力道，别说是挣多了、就连转动手腕的余裕都是微乎其微。  
（还好我和前辈家不算太远，这样一来就算每天送前辈回家都不成问题了呢～）  
像呵护一个柔弱的女生一样对我无微不至，老实说我并不是很喜欢这样的感觉，毕竟我不是女人、更不需要黄濑来操心；可一想到这或许是身为‘恋人’应有的表现，就突然变得不知道该说些什么。听着在旁的黄濑像是自言自语的低声说道，我能做的就只有始终低着头、像是默认似的一言不发；就在预示车门要开启的铃声响起、就这么拽着我的黄濑用手臂拨开了人群，然而眼看着两人就快要走出拥挤的车厢，一声轻微的惊叫让我下意识的竖起了耳朵，那是一位女性的声音、尖细的嗓音就满是诧异，而就在我凭着本能抬头观察起四周时，一位身穿制服的女高中生一手握着手机、一手捂着双唇，视线所指的方向碰巧是我与黄濑那紧握在一起的双手，面颊的绯红让我的步伐顿时变得踉跄起来，就好像落荒而逃的过街老鼠、抬手扶上了汗湿的额头。  
（今天人好多啊……明天还是早点回家吧，每天和上班族在一起挤电车我可受不了。）  
心跳就好像失控了似的拼命跳动，冷不断不断从背脊沁出；莫名的寒意在体内乱窜，然而头脑还是不断的在升温、就连耳蜗都开始嗡嗡鸣响起来。一旦察觉到一个人的目光，就会产生无数双眼睛也在窥探着你的错觉；待到黄濑率先走出了人群，我试着用力掰开男人的手指，可就在我将左手的指尖抵上他的手背时，忽然警觉的黄濑立马转过了脑袋，瞪大的双眸里满是诧异、甚至有些恐惧。而就在下一秒，立马扣紧手腕的黄濑就这么硬生生的将我拽到了身边，双唇细细颤抖、声音中明显带着责备的意味。  
（说好无论发生什么事都不能松手的，前辈你该不会就因为来路不明的人那么叫了一声就想毁约吧？）  
（你也听到了？话说我没想过要毁约，只是这里人实在太多了、至少到人少的地方再……）  
不行！说好不松开就不松开！哪怕一秒钟都不行！  
黄濑竟会表现的如此强硬，这是我没有想到的。或许‘牵手’这一行为本身对彼此的意义就不同，两人的反应才会如此不一样：我只是为了迎合黄濑才会毅然点头，想必黄濑也有自觉；可黄濑所追求的不单单只是一时的优越或是满足，而是发自内心的一种渴望。在这场名为‘星期恋人’的‘逢场作戏’里，我非常明白黄濑付出了他全部的真心，可正是他的这份认真让我迷惘、让我感到不知所措，因为我并不像黄濑那样已经有了一个非常明确的答案，无论是牵手被人发现的羞赧、还是无法平复的悸动，我找不到理由，又或是该说：我已经知道答案，却没有做好去面对的准备。  
“前辈？好巧啊，怎么前辈你也在这啊，莫非也是来倒垃圾的吗？”  
也许是心理作用，也有可能是因为整个海常也只不过就这么点地方，自从我开始扮演起黄濑‘恋人’的角色之后、总感觉之类的‘偶遇’变得越来越频繁，几乎每天都会上演。距离两人第一次牵手已经过去了两天，而在这两天里我们都会像那样‘手牵手’回家，我同样想过逃避或是挣脱、却一次都没有真正得逞过。  
看着黄濑卷着两手的袖管、托着与胯骨齐平的垃圾桶一步一步艰难的走着，我只是非常敷衍的和他打了声招呼，随即来到了男人的跟前、即便内心深处有一个声音不断告诉我或许在这时候拉开两人的距离会比较好，可看到他那张心花怒放的笑脸、身体就这么背叛了理性，慢慢停下了步伐。见自己忽然现身，立马放下垃圾桶的‘奇迹’抬手擦了擦汗珠，尽管季节是深秋、可在阳光之下仍旧能够感受到些许夏日的暑气，见黄濑满头大汗的模样，我总感觉有些微妙、总觉得像值日与扫除这种粗活与他根本不着干系，这些汗水若是洒在球场上的话或许更值一些。  
“难得看到你出现在这种地方，今天是你值日么？”  
专门用来处理可燃垃圾的焚烧炉被放置在停车棚的后期，也是海常最为偏僻的角落，这里基本不会有行人路过、围绕着焚烧炉而编造的怪谈故事我也听过不少。不过这还是我第一次看到黄濑出现在这种冷清又偏僻的地方，光从视觉上来说、男人还真与身后的背景不怎么搭调。是啊，原本我是想想办法推掉的，可今天上课睡觉又被小武内抓到了，就当是惩罚……把最粗的活交给我了。意料之中的答案除了让我感到无奈之外也就只有恼火了，抬起拳头、重重的朝着男人的脑门挥去，一声‘好痛’过后，连连后退了几步的‘奇迹’就这么闷闷不乐的搓揉着泛红的脑门，不悦的嘟着嘴，嘟嘟囔囔的向自己求起饶来。  
“前辈……！我都已经心甘情愿接受惩罚了啊，你就不要再雪上加霜了嘛……”  
“要是不让你吃点痛估计以后还会照犯。既然不想挨揍的话那就争气点啊！”  
像这样打打闹闹才是属于我们的日常，也就只有在这样的互动之下、我才觉得彼此都找回了所谓的‘自我’，而不是一味的迎合对方、就好像走在锋利的刀尖上一样。恋爱是一门学问，是一场试炼，同时也是一次磨难；结局的是好是坏并不是由自己来决定的、而是需要两个人共同创造，只不过留给我们的时间就只有七天而已。看着黄濑一脸颓丧的低着头，血红的双眼让那张俊俏的脸蛋显得有些憔悴；实在不忍心再为难他些什么，我最终还是选择了让步、低头思考起了能够让他在最短的时间内重振精神的话题，而浮上脑海的也就只有周六那场比赛的邀请。  
“……马上就到周六了，你想好要做些什么了么？”  
果不其然、见自己主动提起了有关‘约会’的事，立刻脸色大变的黄濑笑弯了眼睛，连连点头握上了自己的胳臂，随即望了望四周、连着手边的垃圾桶一起将我拖进了角落。大概都准备好啦！前辈你用不着担心，一切交给我来打点就好；话说到一半、突然想起了什么的黄濑将手伸进了长裤的口袋摸索了好一阵子，而我就这么眼睁睁的看着男人从口袋中摸出了随身携带的皮夹、从中取出了比赛的入场拳，硬是塞进了我的掌心。  
“这是比赛的门票，本来我是想在部活结束后交给你的，既然正好碰见、就先交给前辈保管啦。”  
“这种东西你拿我拿都一样吧，到了周六再给我也行啊。”  
听着我那满是质疑的坚持，摇了摇头的黄濑故弄玄虚的憨笑了两声，一手掩着嘴、弯腰凑到了自己的耳旁，一句‘这样感觉就好像老公把自己工资卡交到老婆手里一样’，让我立马将拳面砸向了男人的肚子、冷眼看着对方贴着冰冷的前面、一边哀嚎着，一边翻起滚来。无论是那些莫名其妙的小心思也好，还是缘由不明的小要求也罢，尽管不理解、甚至让人觉得很窝火，可我依然能够从这些笨拙的小聪明中感受到男人的用心：黄濑是真的喜欢着我，对此我很感激，然而就只有感激而已。  
“时间也不早了，部活就要开始了吧？前辈你先走吧，身为主将万一迟到的话会被人笑话的，我这边整理完后就立马过来。”  
纠缠之后是果断，果断的松手、果断的离开，态度的转变因流露在举手抬足间的暗示而不至于让自己产生不安，可我到底是在不安些什么呢？又是因为什么才有必要产生这种不安呢？现在的我是‘黄濑凉太’的‘恋人’，从点头的那刻起我就不曾忘记过，而那心惊肉跳的每一个瞬间究竟是因为入戏太深、还是因为无法蒙蔽的本能，我想知道、却又不想知道。啊、不过在走之前，可以请前辈先背过身吗？望着那双金蜜色的双眸，全身的力气就好像被抽空了似的，就连摇头说‘不’的力气都没有，肉体沦为被他人肆意操纵的‘傀儡’、在黄濑的催促下缓缓的转过了身。还就在我启唇的下一秒、熟悉的热度在背脊化开，略显僵硬的触感让呼吸在霎时停止，而我唯一能够听到的就只有黄濑那有些急促的呼吸以及鼓动的心跳，紧张的情绪化为湿热的吐息从耳根开始蔓延，很快便袭卷了整个身体、使我陷入了长达五分钟之久的头晕目眩。  
“一会会儿就好……先让我充下电吧。这样过会在部活的时候我才能好好在前辈面前表现啊～”  
“……油嘴滑舌。”


	5. 四、接吻

从告白到牵手，又从牵手到拥抱，一切的一切都发生在刹那之间，既没有余裕去拒绝、更没有多余的心思去反抗。而身为黄濑的恋人，这是否就是我该完成的‘工作’呢？萦绕着类似的问题我思索了很久，然而脑海里想的越多、心中就有着更多的困惑，好比那掩藏不住的脸红心跳，以及那连指尖都发疼的紧张与恐惧，到最后都会化为无法粉饰的欣喜，那是唯有在被人爱慕时才会产生的优越。  
“感觉天色不太好呢……是不是要下雨了啊。”  
灰蒙蒙的天空就与我此刻的心情一样，倒也不是不喜欢和黄濑相处、更不是对这场‘约会’有多不满；虽然自己是个篮球选手，可我对其他的体育项目也抱有极大的兴趣，而今天这场激烈的角逐充满悬念，对所有观众来说、绝对称得上是一场精彩的比赛，然而和黄濑独处时的那份拘束还是没能消失。无意间碰撞在一起的肩膀，有意无意交叠在一起的指尖；当头顶鸭舌帽、手举着望远镜的‘奇迹’微微蹙着眉头，一脸担忧的望着乌云遍布的天空时，一声略显不耐的咋舌音使我循声抬起了双眼，随即收回了被男人压制在掌心下的右手，趁机塞进了外衣的口袋。  
“明明比赛都快要结束了，在这种节骨眼上下大雨那得多扫兴啊。”  
“这又有什么办法。天气的好坏又不是人能控制的，只能说运气不好吧。”  
像棒球与足球之类的户外运动与篮球不同，天气的变化是在制定策略时必须考虑的一个因素。尽管我对棒球称不上痴迷、可多多少少看过一些比赛，基本的规则与战术从家人那道听途说也略知一二，而比起专心欣赏比赛的自己，黄濑显然没有将心思放在赛事上，至于他心里究竟在想些什么、就算不费神思考我也能明白。  
“不光光是比赛啦……之后我们还得去电影院呢。这里距离我找的影院有一段路要走，万一下雨的话很不方便的。”  
一边说着、一边焦急的望了望四周，不少有经验的观众纷纷从随身携带的背囊中拿出了雨伞或是雨衣，唯独我们两什么都没有准备、只是随手拿着在场外便利店购买的宝矿力，就连这身出挑端正的行头也都显得格外的突允。其实两人的心里都明白‘比赛’只是一个邀约的借口，我与黄濑都不是铁杆的棒球迷、而这场‘约会’的重心也绝不是在这场惊险刺激的比赛上；见坐在一旁的黄濑坐立不安的张望着四周，欲言又止的态度将所有的情绪都暴露在了脸上，还没等男人亲自开口、写满了焦急的眼神就已经出卖了他的心思，害我只能默默在心里叹了口气，扮演起了破坏气氛的‘恶人角色’，为他创造了一个继续向前的台阶。  
“要不我们趁早换个地方吧。天公不作美、哪怕找杯咖啡喝也比变成落汤鸡要强。”  
“笠松前辈……！”

森山常说黄濑是个城府很深的‘小孩’，虽然年纪最小、却是所有人中最机灵的一个，与其说是被他的外表和才能吸引、还不如说黄濑他自己有着别具一格的天分：懂得利用自身的优势来拉拢身边的人，无论是在体育方面的天赋也好，又或是花言巧语的本事也罢。我也常常观察黄濑，尽管现在的他还缺少些许大将风范、可从他的实力来看早晚有一天他将继承主将这个职位，统领未来的海常阔步走在通往冠军宝座的路上。可到了那个时候我已经是大二的学生了，已经再也无法扮演扶持他继续前进的角色，但这并不妨碍我对男人的了解以及认知，因为现在的我仍是他的‘前辈’、是‘主将’、也是他的‘恋人’。  
“呜……结果还是下雨了……也未免太倒霉了吧。”  
就在两人挤出人群、走出会场后的五分钟里，阴霾的天空开始飘起绵绵细雨，而在眨眼间、雨滴就好像石子一样从天空落下，击打着商铺的软棚、震耳的声响掩吞没了行人的脚步声。或许事情真的如黄濑所说的那样，事情会变成这样就只能说是运气不好，毕竟计划永远跟不上变化、然而‘约会’的中断却让我的松了一口气，总觉得紧绷了太久的神经突然松缓了下来，莫名的安心感让四肢忽然变得极为的乏力。  
“这下怎么办啊……雨越下越大了呢，也不知道什么时候会停……要不我们换个地方坐坐吧？”  
“行啊，我都无所谓，去哪都可以。”  
因为占地面积的需要，会场距离人群密集的市中心有着一定的距离，而附近的交通除了公车站之外没有其他更方便的途径，距离下一班班车大概需要等上二十分钟之久，别说对这一天期待了那么久的黄濑、就连我都难免感到失落起来。努力压制着情绪尽量避免将心头的浮躁表现在脸上，人们常说情绪会传染、而焦头烂额的黄濑已经因这场突如其来的倾盆大雨变得不知所措，身为长辈得我更不应该火上浇油、说些埋汰或是挖苦的话。……要不我们先冒雨去前面的便利店买把伞吧，这样一来走去最近的电车站也不算太远；听着自己的建议，显得有些犹豫的‘奇迹’默默的低着头，略显抗拒的神情让我感到有些不悦，就好像赌气似的袖起了双臂，眼睁睁的看着男人一言不发的坐下了身，继续开口道。  
“还是说你有更好的办法？想留在这继续等公车到了再说？”  
“嗯……其实只要是和前辈在一起去哪儿我都无所谓，哪怕一直等在这我都不介意。”  
“………………”  
只是我觉得很不甘心。明明早上还好好的，为什么会突然变成这样呢……  
黄濑说的很委婉，可我却能够读懂他话中的意思，仿佛就连老天都像是反对似的处处为自己添乱，看着他那沮丧又恼火的模样，我只能选择沉默、在他的身旁坐下了身。人的心思总是在消极的时候变得异常活跃，在平日里刻意去忽略的小细节也会不受理性的控制渐渐占据大脑；两人就这么保持着沉默，谁也不说话、谁也不打算开这个口，直至滴落在水泥地上的雨滴逐渐汇聚到了一起、形成了一个个小的水洼、深吸了一口气的黄濑将有些青白的脸颊埋入了手心，仿佛自言自语般的低语让我循声转过了脑袋，目不转睛的凝视着男人的侧颜。  
“前辈你是不是对我很失望？抱歉……明明我是想给你留下一个好的回忆的，但是没想到事情会变成这样，真的很抱歉……”  
“……这没什么好道歉的吧。只不过是突然下雨了而已，又不是什么大不了的事。”  
在约会的前一晚，我在黄濑频繁发来的邮件里所读到的就只有无尽的期待与喜悦，而我当然也知道男人为了‘今天’精心策划了很多、也付出了很多的心血，毕竟在这短短的七天里，这是我们唯一的一次约会、也是最后的一次约会。正因为是‘唯一’和‘最后’才竭尽全力想要做到最好，却没有想到这一切的也一切竟被一场煞风景的大雨给打乱；况且又不是没有挽回的余地，淋点雨走到车站、或是等公车来了先去附近的商店街找个地方坐坐也行。然而就在我话音刚落之时，忽然从手心抬起了脑袋的黄濑就这么闷不做声的看着自己，闪烁在眼底的神色不同于方才的低落，好似挑衅、又带着几分质疑，而男人的下一句话的的确确让我彻底乱了方寸，如同石化一般站立在空荡荡的候车亭下，直至心跳的躁动掩盖过震耳的雨声。  
“那前辈要来我家吗？如果你宁愿‘淋点雨’的话……要来我家吗？”  
“…………………………”

当我与黄濑肩并肩一同坐在看台上的时候，整个世界就好像突然缩小了似的、变得只有一平米这么大，就这么将我们两人团团圈住，哪里也去不了、哪里也都逃不了。就连最为平常不过的呼吸都因意识过剩而被无限放大，嗓音中的轻颤、话语中的紧张……每一次的肢体碰撞都能让心跳加速，让呼吸变得困难、这种无法自制的窒息感让我在观看比赛的过程中频频失神，掌心不断沁着汗珠。  
也许从那一刻起整个大脑的思绪就已经乱了套，无论是最基本的理性也好、还是所有人公认的常识也罢，什么都不在乎了、什么也都无所谓了，‘恋爱’就是有这么大的魔力，直到自己切身体会才不得不向那些人传人的‘流言蜚语’低头妥协，就好像随着失重感漂泊在无边无际的宇宙中一样，不知终点在哪、可感觉却又是那么的轻松。  
“真不好意思，家里有点乱、前辈你先找个地方坐坐吧。”  
凌乱的房间倒是和我想象中的模样有点接近，除了一些球坛巨星的海报之外、墙壁上还悬挂着家人的合照以及黄濑自己的写真。这间两房一厅的公寓大约有六十平米大，黄濑自家是在东京、而为了方便照顾身为幺子的黄濑，父母特意安排他与在神奈川县内读大学的长女一起居住，可按照男人今天的说法，似乎比自己年长的亲生姐姐和同学一起回东京了，黄濑就这么孤零零的被留在了家里、但我并没有完全相信他所说的话。  
削减了客厅的面积、刻意为两间卧室腾出了更多的空间；乍看之下黄濑的房间显得有些脏乱，可却样样齐全，不光是最基本的家具、甚至还配备了电视，一旁的书架上放满了职业球赛的直播录像，大多都是美国职篮的经典赛事、还有敌对校的资料，每一盘光碟都被标注上了特定的记号，静静的陈列在置物架的上方。  
“前辈你有什么要喝的吗？虽然我家只有乌龙茶和一些果汁……要不我去底下便利店买一些饮料回来吧。”  
听着男人那好客的提议，我毫不犹豫的摇了摇头，虽然冒着狂风暴雨好不容易到达了目的地、体力和神志多少觉得有些疲惫，可比起口渴和饥饿、我倒是对架子上那些珍贵稀有的录像更感兴趣，不顾客人的身份、伸手将成摞的光碟取了出来。  
“我随便喝点什么就好。这都是你自己收藏整理的吗？我能稍微看看么？”  
“当然可以啦！DVD的话就在电视下面的橱柜里，前辈你把这里当做自己家就好，不用太拘束的。”  
“喔，那我就不客气了。”  
约会的形式有很多种，请对方到自己家来作客是否是一个必要的过程呢？看着一脸笑意的黄濑麻利的走出了房间、为两人寻找起了解馋的零食，我也顺着黄濑的盛情放下了顾忌，埋头挑选起了手中的光碟，小心翼翼的推进了运转的机器。意义不明的解说从摆放在电视两侧的小型音响传来，飞快的语速尽是些陌生的单词，尽管我能听懂一两句、可英语对大多数日本人来说仍旧像是神秘的天语，但这并不影响我看球的兴致，比起那场被天气搅和了的棒球赛、被限制在二十四寸大的屏幕中的球赛更让我激动难耐。  
“前辈——！我先拿了点冰乌龙茶，赶紧喝点吧。”  
就连黄濑是从什么回来的都不知道、直到男人弯腰拍了拍我的肩膀，这才回过神的我下意识的仰起了脑袋，洋溢在脸上的苦笑让我感到一阵耳热、故作镇定的盘起了双腿，拿起了手边的茶杯。这是我第一次拜访黄濑的家，可这并不是我们第一次聚在一起观看录播的球赛；有时训练结束后我们会借用学校的多媒体教室一起观看他校的比赛视频，寻求突破点与战术、然而那样的独处与此时此刻的‘约会’是不同的。  
“我在厨房的时候就猜想前辈你会不会看这场比赛，记得是艾弗森把乔丹放倒的那一次吧？明明才刚出道不久就在那么出名的选手面前卖弄球技，胆量真是有够大的呢。”  
故意套近乎的说辞让我半信半疑的挑了挑眉，一句‘你什么时候这么懂我了’让坐下身的‘奇迹’憨笑了两声，抬手挠了挠有些泛红的脸颊、继续开口说道。我当然了解前辈了啊！除了正常上课的时间之外、我们几乎都在一起啊；说完、稍许停顿了一会儿的黄濑挪了挪有些倾斜的上身，有意无意的将手肘贴上了自己的臂膀，就连声音也要比方才低沉了几分。  
“再加上我喜欢你……不多花点心思怎么行呢。”  
“……那还真是辛苦你了。”  
鉴定一个人是否喜欢自己远比意识到自己是否喜欢上了别人要来得简单，视线的追逐、谈吐的变化……可让人忽然醒悟自己其实正在‘恋爱’，就不是那么轻而易举了。森山常常说我很无知，连旁人都能看清的事我却始终没能察觉，又或是该说我没有那个胆量去面对，在这件事上、黄濑远比我要来得勇敢率真，因为他很清楚自己想要的是什么，甚至会愿意不惜一切的代价和手段达成自己的心愿。  
两人间的谈话因再一次的告白而戛然而止，气氛回到了早晨观看棒球赛时的拘束，指尖小心翼翼的碰撞在了一起、有些阴冷的触感是因为喝了太多冻茶的缘故。察觉到男人有意用掌心缠裹上了自己的指节，心跳的加速迫使我深吸了一口气、呼吸的断断续续让脑神经不自觉的抽搐着，隐隐的刺痛分散了本该集中的注意力，就连视线也因此变得模糊起来。  
“……前辈，我可以抱着你一起看比赛吗？”  
‘恶魔’在耳畔呢喃起了他的‘咒语’，温热的呼吸落在耳廓、使得全身的血液开始沸腾。我没有理由拒绝，也找不到借口拒绝；就在黄濑将他那结实的右臂环绕上肩头之时、我竟因前所未有的不安而不自觉的抬起了头，两人的视线就在半空相汇、时间也因此而放满了它的脚步。  
“这回可不是充电哦？不趁现在逃走的话说不定我会做出让前辈感到不愉快的事，这样也没关系吗？”  
“……就算我想逃，你会就这么放我走吗。”  
“…………”  
从像是默认一般跟着男人一起踏上公车的那刻起我就已经做好了充分的心理准备，只不过即便思想上有了觉悟、可本能还是没法这么快的就接受发生在眼前的一幕幕，这并不是因为我讨厌黄濑、纯属是个性使然罢了。这种感觉就好像在和女生说话、有些害怕，有些犹豫；生怕在对方面前出糗而丢了面子，‘现在’的黄濑就是给我这样一种感觉，因为我们不是单纯的前辈与后辈、也不是主将与王牌，而是正在交往的恋人，他喜欢着我、我也应该正‘喜欢’着他。  
面对自己的挑衅，就这么一言不发的黄濑眨了眨双眼，满是无奈的苦笑就好像在质问我是不是在同情他一样。而正如他没有开口、我也没有多话，直到低垂下了视线的‘奇迹’略显犹豫的俯下了身，最先触碰的是彼此的鼻尖、然后是唇瓣，仅仅维持了一秒的接触在一声尴尬的失笑声中被中断，视线在恍惚中再度寻回了焦点，除了那柔软的触感之外、我就只能感觉到脸颊的火热，以及蔓延在心口的抽痛。  
“好、好像比想象中还要害羞耶……嘿嘿……”  
脸红的不光光只有我一人，乍看之下经验老道的黄濑竟也都面红耳赤，试图通过几声别扭的干笑掩盖那遮藏不住的青涩、却因我的失措而跟着一同乱了方寸。始终拥搂着双肩的臂膀比方才箍得更紧，就好像真的生怕我会逃跑一样；眼看着神情僵硬的‘奇迹’吞咽了口唾沫、我以为男人会和前两天一样，尝到了些许甜头后会洒脱的收手，然而这次黄濑并没有这么做，而是再度低下了脑袋、凑上了有些殷红的双唇。  
“再一次……再给我一次机会，这次我一定会好好表现的。”  
“喂……这根本不是表现不表现的问题、唔嗯……！”  
比起那如同儿戏般的亲吻，舌尖的交缠给人一种无法言喻的舒适感，脑海化为空白的同时、身体就好像漂浮起来了似的，飘飘然的茫然让我情不自禁的闭上了双眼，然而面对黄濑的‘攻势’，根本没有接吻经历的我只能一味的曲卷着舌头、趁着脑袋扭转的空隙大口大口深吸着湿热的空气。  
“我好高兴……真的好高兴……就好像做梦一样，应该说比做梦感觉更难以置信……”  
舌尖的推放、唇瓣的摩挲，牙关碰撞所引起的微痛感多少让我有了些许真实感，然而挑起一切的黄濑却仍没有从不安中解脱，原本环绕着肩膀的臂膀来到了脖颈，有些粗糙的掌心顺着脖子的两侧捧上了自己的脸颊；指腹掠过眉骨以及眼角，仿佛在确认着什么一般、可我却不敢睁眼去看男人脸上的表情。就在双唇分离的刹那，一股温热的感觉突然在脸颊表面化开，像是雨滴、像是汗水，可水滴划过唇角所留下的咸涩让我意识到这是眼泪，是属于黄濑的眼泪、只是我并不明白男人哭泣的理由。细细的抽泣声迫使我睁开了双眼，而浮现在眼前的光景让我不禁质疑起了自己的眼光：黄濑哭的就像个孩子，为了不让自己显得太过狼狈、男人一边咬着下唇，一边调整着乱套的呼吸，出人意料的展开也让我乱了手脚，可明明肚子里装满了疑惑、我竟连半句声响都发不出来。  
“前辈可能没法想象吧……？之前逼着你牵手也好、偷偷在学校的角落里抱着你也好，在真正出手之前我想象了好久好久，一个人像个傻瓜一样躲在这间房间里练习，却从来没有妄想会有成真的一天。”  
满是笑意的双眸仍旧盈满了眼泪，泛红的眼眶光是看着就让心口不断抽搐，而黄濑那断断续续的坦白让我哑口无言，就像尊木头制成的雕像似的、一动不动的坐在原地。但是无论我提出多么任性的要求前辈你都成全了我，我真的很高兴、高兴得不知道该怎么办才好，可我也觉得好不甘心；说着，握紧了双手的‘奇迹’低下了脑袋，就这么将额头贴上了自己的右肩，那一声声无奈又懊悔的控诉使我再度闭上了双眼。  
“还有两天……还有两天我们就要‘分手’了，为什么留给我们的时间就只有一星期而已呢？为什么‘让喜欢的人也喜欢自己’就那么困难呢？”  
“…………对不起，黄濑。”


	6. 五、告别

恋爱是毒药，是一种不足以致命、却让你无法摆脱的一种毒药。一旦在恋爱的途中有过丝毫快乐的回忆那便是永生难忘的一道疤痕，每每想起就会让神经作痛、会让人在潜意识里将那些存在于每个瞬间的快乐与以往平淡无奇的日常不断做着比较，一遍又一遍的告诉自己：现在的我真的好孤独、好寂寞。  
当我离开黄濑家、踏上回家之路时已经快要接近八点。天色已黑，路上的行人变得越来越稀少；或许是因为周遭的环境使然，一路上我的脑袋几乎没有停止过思考，一直都在思考黄濑的事，他的话、他的眼泪、以及他的笑容，仿佛男人的身影就这么占据了我的整个世界，怎么都无法摆脱。  
（明天我有兼职所以没办法约前辈出来了，只能星期一在学校见啦。）  
抹去了眼泪的黄濑回到了平时的模样，只不过无论他多么勉强自己去欢笑、笑意还是传不上眉梢。嗓音因逞强与不情愿而微微轻颤着，待到我换上了仍旧有些潮湿的休闲鞋，忽然长吁了一口气的黄濑低头眨了眨眼，随即转身从鞋柜旁的伞桶里拿来了一把折叠的雨伞、递到了我的手里，释然的神情反而让我的心口开始隐隐刺痛起来。  
（路上小心。伞的话星期一部活时还我就好，到家后给我发个邮件就好啦。）  
（……喔，谢了。）  
其实这场暴雨早在傍晚就已经停了。阳光穿过厚厚的云层，在有些昏暗的半空画出了一道淡淡的彩虹，当时我和黄濑几乎同时从口袋中取出了手机、拍下了这一罕见的景象，而至于这把伞，只是黄濑为我们再一次的邂逅而所做的预谋罢了。星期一是一个星期的开始，也是我们交往的最后一天；到了午夜十二点我们就不再是恋人，会再次回到王牌与主将的身份、过着一个多星期前那本该属于我们的生活。  
“啊、幸哥，你回来了啊。”  
走进玄关的一刹那，比我年小两岁的亲生弟弟碰巧从客厅经过，从他那身轻便的睡衣与潮湿的短发来看很有可能是刚洗完澡，而对于我的晚归他也显得非常意外，乌黑的双眸里写满了诧异和惊奇。  
“我还以为你今天要外宿呢。棒球比赛怎么样啊？有趣吗？”  
“差不多快结束的时候开始下雨了所以只能提早离场。……之后去附近商店街坐了会吃了顿晚饭，雨停了后就回来了。”  
“哦……这样。”  
次男的和雄与幺子的幸仁个性都比较像妈妈娘家的人，和我相比起来更加开朗好动、在同龄人之间显得比较早熟。见我难掩疲惫的提着背包、拖沓着脚下的步伐，眨了眨眼的和雄好心替我接过了手中的行头，可也很快注意到了那把灰色的雨伞，立马好奇的追问了起来。  
“幸哥，这把伞是谁的啊？新买的吗？”  
“…………‘伞’…………？”  
下意识的反问让一旁的次子指了指我手中的物件，一声‘就是这个啊’让我恍然大悟，深色的雨伞上并没有任何的水渍、甚至都没有打开，就这么完好的维持着原状、好似崭新的一样。  
“雨都停了你干嘛还要买把新的伞回来啊，看起来还那么精致……应该不便宜吧。”  
光是追问还不够、从小好奇心就旺盛的和雄继承了母亲的优点，还没等到我来得及阻止、他就已经迫不及待的伸手摸了摸伞的前端，低头端倪了好一阵、一抹坏笑让我的心脏漏跳了半拍。  
“难道说其实这把伞有其他什么重要的用途……？像是用来追女生之类的？”  
“少给我胡说八道！这是从朋友那借来的，到了周一我立马就会还给他了。”  
这把伞不是属于我的东西，总有一天必须得要归还，我并没有说谎、也没有胡说的必要；然而我却不得不掩饰黄濑此时此刻在我生命中扮演的‘角色’，他并不是什么朋友、也不是什么队友乃至于后辈，而是我的恋人，是在和我‘交往’的人。  
“其实昨天我还在偷偷和幸仁说呢。听幸哥你今天一大早要出去、以为你是交了女朋友所以最近变了那么多。”  
就在自己在冰箱里翻找着可以用来解渴的饮料时，趴伏在餐桌上的次子一脸坏笑着说道，我能做的就只有佯装平静、摆出长男的架子，不断重复着那句‘别胡说’。和爸妈说的时候他们都说是好事，可我总觉得怪怪的、感觉不像是幸哥你会做出来的事；我当然明白和雄他不是在试探什么，更不会做出套话这种事，之所以会产生这种错觉纯属因为我心虚罢了。几口牛奶下肚过后，我顺手关上了冰箱的门；硬要说我一点都不在乎和雄所说的这番话那是不可能的，可即便再怎么觉得别扭、我也不能表现出来，毕竟他是我的弟弟，而让比我年小的家人察觉到了自己的异样、只能证明我的修行还远远不够。  
“总感觉这一个星期幸哥总是魂不守舍的样子……不过认真的地方还是没怎么变啦。”  
“……时间差不多了，赶紧回房间睡吧，省的太晚进屋把幸仁给吵醒了。”  
与黄濑的这场恋爱毫无疑问已经让我的生活发生了改变，无论是周遭的环境、还是外人对我的看法，微妙的差别虽然细小却个个‘致命’，让我觉得手足无措的同时也让我开始自我反省，对未来、对人生、以及对黄濑的那些理解和看法，与刚相遇时的我们都已经不同了。  
‘你变了’这句话说起来很容易，可‘我变了’这句话想要做到并没有那么简单，还得考虑变化的目的、以及索要付出得代价，而在这个一个多星期里，黄濑让我改变，让我变得比我自己想象的还要优柔寡断，变得还要犹豫不决，这是因为我必须得‘喜欢上’他从而去兑现对他的那份诺言。脱光了沉重的衣物，将整个身体浸泡在温热的浴水里；在腾升的雾气中我所看到的依旧是他那张爬满了泪水的脸庞：伤心，难过，不舍，又参杂着无法形容的喜悦……看到那样的黄濑我很心痛，而之所以心痛那是因为我在乎，我不想看到他露出那样的表情、更无法认同让他露出这样的表情的人竟然是我。  
“搞不好在男人里面我算是很差劲的那一类吧……”  
一边如是感慨，一边忍不住苦笑，没有任何的恋爱经验无法成为伤害一个人的借口或是理由，是我伤害了黄濑、而黄濑也在某种意义上伤害了我，不分轻重与大小、也不分彼此的伤口将会溃烂多久，与是男是女也没有太大的干系，只是因为我‘在乎’黄濑、而黄濑‘喜欢’着我。  
“明天一天不会见面，好好在家冷静冷静吧……”

没有黄濑在身旁的星期天是与家人在一起度过的，正如男人所说的那样、他有兼职要做，可我认为黄濑同样需要足够的空间和时间去思考有关我们的事，这是我们不得不靠自己完成的一个课题，因为一旦过了星期一的23:59，我们就不再是恋爱关系、‘星期恋人’的约定也将宣告结束。大约在中午的时候黄濑从摄影棚连续发来好几条邮件，有寒暄和问好、也有聊有关学校和部活的事，几乎每一条我都有认真的看到最后并耐心的回复，可到了两点左右、男人突然没了消息，似乎又投入到了工作；直到傍晚七点，黄濑发来这么一条邮件，就好像某种暗示、非常唐突的提到了有关那把伞的事。  
【前辈。我刚才看了天气预报、明天一整天似乎都是晴天的样子，随身带着一把伞一定很不方便吧？那把伞以后还给我也没有关系，哪怕一直忘记也没关系，等到前辈哪一天想起来了再还给我就好，不用那么放在心上。】  
这臭小子又在搞什么花招？  
当我用尽全部的耐心看完了这段文字，脑海里首先蹦出的就是这么一句话。黄濑到底又在盘算什么？如果他是为了寻找再次见面的契机而故意让我将这把雨伞带回家的话，又为什么突然不要我归还了呢？怀着这个疑问我进入了长眠，而在梦里见到的是一起和黄濑在球场上驱驰的光景：嘶吼、责骂；欢呼、鼓舞……在所有的选手中我们在一起的时间是最短的，却在一起经历了最多的事，包括败北的不甘、包括瓶颈的烦躁，以至于恋爱的迷惘。  
“前辈～早上好！今天也一样准时呢。”  
原本多少让自己感到有些不适应的‘照面’已经不会再让我觉得突允，甚至都没有半丝惊讶、就这么笃定的关上了庭院前的铁门，一声‘早’让微微耸着双肩的黄濑咧嘴痴笑了起来，可当我正打算朝着老方向迈出步伐时，忽然看到黄濑的手边有辆单车，款式是市场上比较流行的登山款、却比其他登山用的自行车多了一个后座。  
“你推着那玩意来干嘛，该不会以后是想骑车去上学了吧？”  
听我如是追问道，立马摇了摇头的黄濑就好像炫耀似的拍了拍单车的座垫，一声‘是我昨天新买的’让我有些莫名其妙的挑了挑眉，可还没等我开口问个明白、抢在前头的黄濑扶上了龙头两边的把手，笑容中的灿烂渐渐消失、剩下的就只有勉强维持的‘面具’而已。  
“因为我想带前辈去个地方。我知道逼你做这样的事不对……可这是我唯一的一次机会了，前辈愿意陪我去吗？”  
“……你的意思是要我陪你逃学吗？”  
略显尴尬的苦笑意味着肯定，尽管黄濑没有点头或是开口、可我明白他的心思，他是真的希望我能够点头，因为今天是‘我们’的最后一日。犹豫、挣扎、猜疑……各种各样的情绪如同井喷般用上了心头，老实说我真的不知道该怎么办，然而视线却自顾自的落在了单车的后座，而就在神志清醒过来的下一秒，右手已经擅自抚摸上了松软的座垫，耳中就只能听到彼此那因紧张而变得越发短促的呼吸声。  
“赶紧出发吧。我只给你半天时间，前提是得由你来载我才行。”  
“……是！交给我吧！”

记得最后一次骑自行车大约是在两年多前了，为了教家里最小的弟弟骑单车而亲自做了示范、在那之后常年使用公共交通通勤，骑单车的机会自然而然就少了许多。可无论是自己骑着玩也好、又或是教弟弟骑车也罢，我从来都没有载过人、更没有被人载的经历，而像这样背靠背的坐在黄濑的身后，就连想都没有想过。  
“今天天气真不错呢！虽然有点凉可在太阳底下也不会觉得太冷，我的好运总算是来啦～”  
轻笑不断从脑袋的后方传来，不断踩着踏板的‘奇迹’就这么迎着秋风不断的向前，而我则是仰头倚靠着他那宽阔的后辈、看着男人身后的街景，感受着这怡人的天气。随着时间的推移，街道上的行人渐渐多了起来，而身穿制服的我们难免会显得有些扎眼，非但两人乘着脚踏车、还是两个不折不扣的大男人；容貌俊俏的黄濑原本就很容易成为他人视线的焦点，可今天的他非但漠视了这一切，也不像平日那样得意忘形、只是一味的踩踏着踏板，维持着车身的平衡。  
“前辈你之前有没有像这样逃过学啊？还是说第一次？心里会不会有罪恶感？”  
“还不都是因为你。我平时就连感冒都很少请假，这次的全勤表彰看来是没我的份了。”  
听我如是揶揄道，黄濑反而笑着咕哝了一句‘真不好意思’，非但没有任何的悔意、更没有任何的愧疚，男人是发自内心的高兴，因为我的这一决定恰恰证明了他在我心中所占据的地位以及价值。  
我不知道我究竟是因为举棋不定才选择了自暴自弃，又或是因为真的太过在乎黄濑才做出了这样的选择。街道的景色依旧，可唯有今天让我觉得很美；转过一个又一个街道的转角，也经过了人群喧嚣的闹市，顺着铁路的轨迹远离了喧嚣，而就在浪涛的歌声传入耳中的刹那、我终于明白黄濑要带我去向哪里，只不过在达到目的地之前有一个极为陡峭的山坡正等待着我们，只有越过这座‘山岭’、才能真的看到我们向往的风景。  
“……要不我先下来吧。载着人很难爬坡吧？我在后面推你一把好了。”  
眼看着黄濑前倾着重心、臀部离开了坐席，吃力的模样让我放下了搁置在镶嵌在轮胎两侧的踏板上的双腿，可还没待到脚尖落地、黄濑便出声阻止，以一句‘前辈你乖乖别动’就这么轻易的打断了我的步调，只能愣愣的转着脑袋、看着他那满是汗珠的后颈。  
“如果连这点困难都克服不了的话，我今后就再也没机会说自己‘喜欢过’前辈了，所以前辈你什么都不需要做、交给我一个人来就好。”  
“……随便你了。”  
重心的失衡加上两个人的重量，原本还算平稳的车身开始左右摇摆、有那么几次险些就这么将我从后座上甩下来，可我并没有抱怨也没有吭声，而是牢牢的抓着座垫的边缘，生怕自己一个无意的细小举动影响到黄濑、分散了他的注意力。与黄濑在一起的时候我从来没有为我自身的‘安危’着过想，无论是怕自己从车上摔下来也好、还是将海常的未来交给黄濑的决定也罢，这一切都是因为我对他的信赖，然而这份信赖在不知不觉中慢慢变质，成为了恋爱的契机，成为了一种无法解释的习惯。  
“前辈……！快看啊，终于看得到海了耶！”  
漫长的攀爬总算到了尽头，见气喘吁吁的‘奇迹’好像孩子一样指着不远处的碧海蓝天，我走下了车，望着一望无际的大海与沙滩、心中的那些淤结在霎时便松了开来。这种感觉很不可思议，连我自己都不知道该如何形容；只觉得在过去的六天里我所迷惘、迟疑、思考的那些烦恼根本就不值一提，因为我的心里其实很早就有了答案：我不想让黄濑对我失望，不想让他难过，也不想看到他落泪。我是喜欢黄濑的，无论是出于哪种立场、我都是喜欢着他的；喜欢他拼尽全力在球场驱驰的模样，喜欢他为了求胜而忘我拼搏的眼神。只是身为‘前辈’的我没有办法面对这份感情，而我的心愿也真的很简单：只要能够看着他一步步走上顶点，我就心满意足了。  
“秋天的海边果然还是有点冷清呢……感觉连沙子都凉凉的，也看不到什么人。”  
将单车和鞋留在了马路边，就这么光脚踩着台阶走上了松软的沙滩；阴冷的触感与夏日的灼烧截然不同，就好像踩在光滑的鹅卵石上、别样的体验让我忍不住在心里暗暗惊呼起来。避开了扎脚的树枝和贝壳，来到了浪花触及不到的浅滩；震耳的声响与层起彼伏的波浪无论看多少次都只会让人想到‘壮观’二字，海的宽阔总是让人联想到自身的渺小，可心绪却意外的平静。沿着浪花拍打过的痕迹慢步在大海的边缘，黄濑走在我的前方、他的步调不快不慢，也没有刻意要和我并肩走在一块儿，只不过始终在东张西望的‘奇迹’一直都在寻找着话题，频繁得让我不知道该怎么回答。潮湿的白沙上可以清楚的看见我们两的脚印，却很快被浪花带走、就好像我们不曾来过一样。不知黄濑是否和我注意到了同样的细节，忽然停下了脚步的他渐渐转过了身，海风吹起了他那细软的前发、露出他的侧颜，上扬的嘴角虽然满是笑意，却多了一份释然、以及无法克制的无奈。  
“前辈的志愿校是在哪里？还会继续留在神奈川吗？还是说想去东京？”  
“目前第一第二志愿都是在东京，第三是在仙台那边。填志愿的时候我也比较保守，应该都没什么大问题。”  
那太好了，神奈川距离东京也不算太远，以后哪天要去东京工作的话我就可以偷偷顺道去看前辈啦～  
黄濑说的轻佻、就好像在说一个不切实际的玩笑，可我知道他是认真的，即便这段恋情已经迎来了它的时效，黄濑也不会放弃，他就是这样的人、一定想尽办法引起我的注意，不放过任何一个细小的机会，更不会容忍我忘记他的存在。  
“其实我也是一时兴起才想邀前辈来这里的。也没什么特别的理由，就是想找个既没有人、又容得下我们的地方和你说说话。”  
一边说着、一边用脚尖将潮湿的细沙归拢到了一块儿，逐渐高升的艳阳使得海面变得异常的刺眼，就好像一面看不到尽头的镜子、折射着万物的影子。黄濑的这番感慨更像是自言自语，与其说是暗示、还不如说是说给他自己听的‘劝告’，劝自己赶快认清事实、劝自己赶紧为许下的诺言兑现应有的承诺，所以我没有回答，心想着他愿意说多久、我就愿意听多久。  
“明天我们就要分手了呢。而在学校又不能任自己所愿的那样做想做的事……虽说还有那么一点时间，实际上只要当我们踏进海常的校门，这场‘恋爱’就已经结束了。”  
“…………为什么当初你要提出这样的要求？”  
等到一切就快要结束、思绪却忽然回到了原点，尽管这份让自己忐忑了许久的心情已经有了一个落实的答案，可我还是不明白黄濑到底是怎么想的，而这场持续了一星期的恋爱又有什么特别的意义。我不知道别人在恋爱的时候都会做些什么，可我觉得该做的事情我们也都做的差不多了；说着、感到脸颊一阵发热的我难掩尴尬的挠了挠短发，而闻言的黄濑则是苦笑着耸了耸肩，一句‘说的也是’使我下意识的抬起了双眼，目不转睛的凝视着他的眼眸。  
“其实我也不知道……一开始只不过是希望留下一个回忆，因为我知道以前辈你这样的个性想要认真和我交往是绝对不可能的，唯独在你面前我找不到半点自信、说起来也挺可笑的。”  
捧着手机、用尽了小聪明精打细算，猜测着对方的心思，琢摸着对方的想法；也从他人那听取了不少的意见，揣测着对方可能会做出的反应。有些被自己猜中了、也有些完全出乎了自己的意料；其实最让我吃惊的是前辈你竟然这么纵容我这件事。说着，打了个哆嗦的‘奇迹’将双手伸进了制服的口袋，仰头深吸了口气、好似壮胆一般，继续低声低语道。  
“就算一开始不抱有任何的期待也会变得越来越贪心，尽管这也是我早就预料到的……可是好像比想象中还要来的痛苦呢。”  
“……我大概能够明白你的感受。”  
我说不出口这场‘星期恋爱’是一个错误的决定，我说不出口，真的说不出口，即便不是面对黄濑、哪怕是面对小堀或者森山，我也说不出口，因为我打从心底不认为自己与黄濑交往是件令人可耻的事。那为什么我就不能顺着这股冲动继续与他走下去呢？为什么不趁着这股劲头、和黄濑继续交往下去呢？黄濑没有提，我也没有提起；他说他没有自信，我又何尝不是如此。就算两情相悦也未必能够成为真正意义上的‘恋人’，在爱情之前、还有太多太多的事等待着我们去做，好比完成海常共同的梦想，好比铺天盖地的模拟考试……至少在‘学生’这一头衔之下，我还是你的前辈、还是海常的主将，只要这些头衔不消散、肩头所背负的责任还未卸下，我就无法将自己的全部交给黄濑。  
“哈啊——！说出来真是太好了！现在心里总算踏实了，真的很谢谢你，笠松前辈。这六天我过的很高兴，谢谢你愿意成全我的任性。”  
伸展着双臂、高抬着脑袋；就这么伸张着上身的‘奇迹’仿佛抛下了一个千斤重的抱负，前所未有的释怀模样让我不禁为他感到欣慰，可我同样也很明白，这并不是黄濑真正想要的结果，只是迫于无奈、而不得不选择放下来守护我们之间那丝可贵的‘羁绊’。就算不是恋人、我们还是前辈与后辈，还是主将和王牌；没有了爱情、我们仍然能够并肩同行，只要心里足够坚强，我们还是能够继续走在‘一起’。说完之后，耸了耸肩的黄濑再度迈开了步伐、朝着海滩的另一端踱步走去，然而这一次我并没有跟上、只是怔怔停留在原地，双目始终注视着男人的背影，而他那段不知指向谁的话语被浪涛声频频打断、变得断断续续，可对我而言他接下来的所说所想，都已经不再重要。  
“之后就得回去好好上学了。唔……要不是还有部活、真不想去学校啊……”  
“……黄濑。有一点你说错了，我并没有‘成全’你，我只是做了我想做的事罢了。今天是这样，今后也是这样。”  
“前辈……？”  
喜欢我的人我不喜欢，而我喜欢的人却总在彼岸，这才是黄濑无法‘自信’的理由、他始终相信我对他不存在恋爱的情感，有的就只有身为‘前辈’的成全和迁就，可事实上并非如此。太多的顾忌也好，太多的身不由己也罢，我同样缺少向前的勇气、我们彼此都需要更多的时间去迂回，去等待，去寻找，或许有朝一日我们会找到真正属于自己的生活与属于自己的人，可无论对方是谁、我永远不会忘记你，忘记这短短的七天，这将是我们唯一、同时也是最珍贵的共同记忆。  
“等到我们哪天能够擦肩而过、而你能在第一时间想起那个人是我。……我会认真考虑的。”  
“笠松前辈……”


	7. 尾声

我永远忘不了黄濑那双被海风吹红了的双眼，通红的眼光看不到眼泪、可泪水又像是一眨眼就会决堤似的，而这些微不足道的小细节就这么沉积在浮光掠影的岁月里，成为了记忆的伏笔、早已变得无法回应。  
分手后的我们依旧继续着千篇一律的生活，好不容易打进了角逐四强的半决赛、却在复仇战中输给了诚凛；接着就是隐退、考试、大学……我在四月离开了海常，而黄濑则是哭着向我送上了祝福的花环。我拥抱了他，他却像是恶作剧似的将眼泪和鼻涕擦在了我的肩上，害我生气了好久、却又无可奈何。  
我曾经说过若是哪天他能在茫茫人海中认出我，我会认真考虑有关我们的事。可具体是什么事、我并没有说，更没有挑明是‘交往’，而黄濑就这么含笑点了点头，一声‘谢谢’让我对着大海长吁了一口气。时光飞逝、光阴无情；一转眼我已经步入了社会，复杂的人际关系让我原本那不知变通的死板个性变得稍许圆滑了一点，学会了为了迎合别人而说些不会伤害任何人的小谎，也会违背自己真正的心情勉强微笑，而在这么多年里，我与黄濑并没有沦为‘陌生人’，我们还维持着频繁的联系，也常常在东京这座繁华拥挤的城市照面，过着各自的人生。  
“前辈……？笠松前辈？醒一醒啊，前辈，太阳都快落山了，再睡下去晚饭可就来不及吃了。”  
感觉到有什么东西正在用力推着自己的身体，使我猛地从满是回忆的梦境中惊醒了过来。强忍着睡眼的酸痛怔怔的看着熟悉的面孔，眼看着黄濑伸手在眼前摇晃了好几下、钻心的剧痛如同电流一般从后脑一窜而过，迫使我支起了上身、使劲晃了晃酸胀的脑袋。出社会两年多后、厌倦了企业环境的我成为了一名自由程序设计师，良好的口碑加上丰厚的人缘渐渐在业内积累了不小的名气，工作也变得越来越忙碌、过着三餐不定的生活。黄濑的现身并没有出乎我的意料，尽管我们不是恋人、也不是像小堀和森山那样的‘朋友’，可男人却拥有我家的备用钥匙，因为偶尔我会让他帮忙看家、或是帮忙打扫一下房间，而黄濑也从来没有推托过。  
“你什么时候过来的？摄影那边呢？已经结束了？”  
还差一年就大学毕业的黄濑早在时尚界风生水起，每次出门都要想办法把大半张脸遮挡起来，可在我看来、诡异的穿着反而让他更加显眼。见我迷迷糊糊的摸上了茶几、从烟盒中取出了一根香烟，笑着为我递上打火机的‘奇迹’盘腿坐下了身，微微耸着双肩，一边笑着说道。  
“是啊。前辈呢？这次的工作结束了吗？看你睡的那么沉我都不好意思叫醒你，这次的项目很棘手吗？”  
“棘手说不上、不过的确挺麻烦的。这次的客户对细节方面特别讲究所以修改了好多次，不过今早交货的时候已经全部落定了。”  
“嗯——这样。”  
黄濑对我从事的行业只是略有耳闻，而我对黄濑就职的方向也不太了解。就与两年的差距一样、我们之间还存在着无法避免的隔阂，不过男人很快就不再是学生，变得和我一样、即将成为一名‘社会人’。  
“工作虽然重要可别把身体给搞坏了啊。看前辈你这一个月连续每周都那么辛苦，我看还是给自己放个假吧，像是去哪里做个短期旅游之类的。”  
听着黄濑的建议，我只是不断的点着头；当然我并不是在敷衍、男人所说的话我也有听进心里，可让我依旧心神不宁的是闪现在梦境中的那些回忆。过去了太久的往事再度让心脏乱了节拍，就连与黄濑对视都做不到、只能借着腾升的烟雾、低头摆弄着手边的烟缸。  
“而且感觉最近你都瘦了……我稍微有点担心。”  
“……你自己还不是一样。到处都能看到你接的广告，哪有资格来说我。”  
在离开海常的那几年里，我因被人告白而恋爱过，而黄濑更是不缺追求者、频繁的更换着身边的伴侣，只可惜这几段感情都算不上长久，我是因为被抱怨不够热情而无情被甩，黄濑则是因为比想象中要冷漠太多就这么不欢而散。我们彼此都知道失败背后的原因，不是因为对方不够优秀、也不是因为不喜欢对方，而是那段牵扯着你我的‘星期恋爱’实在太痛苦铭心，是道无法被他人治愈的伤痕、这恐怕才是黄濑当初为何会提出这一要求的真正目的。  
“时间不早了，我们随便出去吃点什么吧，钥匙我就先放鞋柜那里啦～”  
拍了拍双膝、如是说道的‘奇迹’站起了高大的身子，顺手为自己拿走了满是香烟残骸的烟灰缸，倒入了摆放在厨房角落的垃圾箱。一切是那么的自然、一切又是那么的微妙；这明明不该是他的‘工作’，可黄濑就这么默默的持续着只有我才懂的‘奉献’，为的就是让我能够永远记住‘他喜欢我’这一点。望着男人踱步走向玄关的背影，我也顺势走下了沙发；就在换上休闲鞋的刹那、我忽然留意到了那把摆放在伞桶中多年的折叠伞，至今我都没有机会将他还给黄濑，大多时候是因为忘了、可我一天都没有忘记这把伞的存在，就连搬家时都带在身边，甚至都不舍得随便借给别人。  
“吃些什么好呢……啊、好不容易把工作做完了就去吃顿好的吧！牛排怎么样？最近有家牛排馆很不错的样子，前辈我们一起去尝尝吧？”  
“行，正好我也想吃点肉，你带路吧。”  
回眸看着那些名为‘无奈’的伤口，在时间的推移中当初的那份痛楚已经变得非常模糊，可痛就是痛、一个不经意的决定就会让伤口复发，一句不经意的问候就会让思绪开始倒流。人的青春难免会留下些许的遗憾或是忧愁，除了海常的败北、剩下的就只有黄濑，以至于在今后的恋爱中我始终都不能振作，屡屡的失败、就连自己都为此自嘲了好久。  
踩着路灯的斜眼走在通往闹市的街道上，黄濑用围巾遮挡住了大半张脸蛋、而我则是大方的迈着脚下的步伐，听着他主动聊着那些有关工作的琐事或是家常：好比哪个模特的个性远比杂志介绍的要糟糕，好比最近经纪公司又给他安排了外景的工作。可就在路途走到一半时、我忽然发现自己竟然忘带了钱包，然而就在我犹豫着是否要回家去取时，我突然想到了森山的一句话，那一条不知谁规定的‘潜规则’一直在我脑海里盘转，迫使我停下了仓促的步伐，就这么怔怔的站在路灯下。  
“前辈？怎么了？怎么忽然停下来了？”  
关切的发问紧接而上，还没等到我自己回过神、立马替我担心起来了的黄濑微微俯下了身子，一脸担忧的看着我的双眸。那双我再熟悉不多的脸庞无论看几次都不会觉得厌烦，比起高一时、黄濑的头发变短了一些：高二的时候剪去了过长的刘海，大学的头两年则是因为工作的关系留过长发；之后在我的抱怨下又剪回了高二时的模样，光是这些细小的举动，我就不难明白黄濑他其实还喜欢着我，而我也同样忘不了他。仰头望着男人愁眉苦脸的表情，我深吸了一口气，其实道理我早就明白、即便遗憾与懊悔是青春不可缺少的一部分，可这一切都不该成为束缚我们放手追逐的借口，更不该忘记能够有你出现在我人生的幸运。  
“……黄濑，今天你请客吃饭，就这么说定了。”  
连我自己听着都觉得唐突、所以当黄濑一脸发愣的眨着双眼，尴尬的气氛让我有些狼狈的清了清嗓子，随即很快的迈开了步伐，将双手插进了空落落的口袋角落。在毕业的时候我们不是约好了吗？部里谁有了对象就要请客吃饭，虽然是森山那家伙擅自决定的；话才说道一半、耳根就像是火烧一样的滚滚发烫，再加上一知半解的黄濑不停的在追问，不免心慌起来的我加快了脚下的步伐，就连说话的嗓音也在不自觉的大声起来。  
“反正就是你请客！别问那么多、而且还要点最好的！”  
“诶——凭什么啊！前辈你这说法很奇怪耶，什么叫‘有对象要请客’，你明明知道我是单身的、这根本就是敲诈嘛！”  
啊、不过倒是还有一个办法，如果用‘那个’办法的话倒是立马就能行得通了呢。  
一边说着、一边迈着碎步的‘奇迹’一个转身停在了我的跟前，类似的光景在我们‘交往’的第一天也曾发生过。在男人的阻拦下，我被迫再度停下了步伐，而这次从黄濑那轻浮的笑脸中并没有看到些许的期待，他是真的在开玩笑、可令人讽刺的是，我却比任何时候都要来的认真。  
“如果前辈愿意做我的‘对象’的话这个说法就成立啦～哈哈哈、我就随便说说……”  
“好啊，我来当你对象，从今天开始。”  
“……………………”  
在我们分手的那天，我什么都不害怕、就害怕在那点点滴滴的回忆里存在着留恋的痕迹，又在时间与怀念中慢慢堆积，直到迎来无法抑制的一天。待到自制力被消磨干净，待到彼此的耐性再也经不起考验；我不是在说笑，而黄濑也很快意识到了这一点，僵硬的笑容伴随着眼泪的决堤定格在脑海，让我忍不住心想：啊啊、那日的海风总算把你给惹哭了，只不过这次已经不再是伤心与懊悔的眼泪了吧。  
“时效还是由你来决定，一星期也好、一年也好、一辈子也好，你只要告诉我你心里到底想要我怎么做就好。”  
"……我想和前辈一直在一起。"

只要你仍会因为不忍心看到我淋湿而为我打伞；  
只要你仍会为了成全我去看那一场场枯燥无味的比赛；

直到你不再在乎我，直到我不再喜欢你，  
直到在太多的‘不得不’发生之前，我希望你能陪在我的身边。

“因为我等了实在太久太久，所以这次哪怕贪心一点点……根本就不算过分吧？”  
“……啊啊。”

——全文完——


End file.
